


It's a small world

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chased by a roomba, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Language, don't know how to tag, pranks gone wrong, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: Isn't that for emergency purposes only?”"This is an emergency!”"Yeah but messing with any of Starks little projects is bound to not end well.""Psh you worry too much.""When it concerns you? You bet your pretty ass I do."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No beta for this also English is not my first language so my grammar will probably suck😅

**CHAPTER 1**

  
"You know this would've been hella funny if we're not the ones being chased by a freaking Stark Roomba."

  
"Mind telling me who got us in this mess in the first place!?"

  
"Ohhhh right."

  
"You...just run will ya!"

  
"I already am!"

  
"Then run faster!" 

  
A few hours earlier.

  
"Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

  
"Cause you love me?"

  
"Try again." Bucky scowled as he stepped over a half finish whatever tony had made lying on the floor of his lab.

  
"Because despite your resting prickly murder bitch face deep down you secretly super love me?" 

  
"I'm already dating you don't make me change my mind," Clint grinned at the response. "Last one." 

  
"You wanted to get back at Stark for messing with your arm last week?" Bucky gave the blonde a nasty look, scowling as he remembered how hard it was to remove the glitters that had slipped between the had because of a package the billionaire had rigged. Even until now there were still glitters occasionally glittering down whenever he moves his metal arm. The grin on the archer's face grew larger at the winter soldiers' reaction. 

  
"Uhhg, fine but if Stark sic a murder bot for us both you'll be the first to go."

  
"C'mon Buck it'll be just a harmless prank."

  
"Are you even sure Stark hasn't been alerted to our little breaking and entering." 

  
"First off we aren't breaking anything–”

  
”Yet”

  
”We aren't going to break anything," Barton repeated,” and second Stark won't know." 

  
"How can you be so sure?" 

  
"Pepper dragged him out this morning to some island resort vacation thing and ordered Jarvis to shut down his access to any technology for 24 hours and also I politely asked Jarvis to enact protocol look away." 

  
”Isn't that for emergency purposes only?”

  
"This is an emergency!”

  
"Yeah but messing with any of Starks little projects is bound to not end well."

  
"Psh you worry too much."

  
"When it concerns you? You bet your pretty ass I do. Just last week you fell off a building and landed in a dumpster."

  
"That was nothing."

  
"That was the 5th time that week." 

"So?" 

  
"You fell from the 8th floor and had 3 cracked ribs. Natasha had to tie you down so you wouldn't escape the doctors." Deadpan the ex hydra assassin. Clint pouted but perked up upon seeing another device that looked to be finished sitting perfectly for whatever he had planned. 

  
"Hey, how's about this box-o-making? It looks harmless enough."

  
"What are you even gonna do?" 

  
"Superglue his stuff." The archer replied.

  
”Superglue? That'about your big plan?”

"Sure is! Now come and hold this while I look for some superglue, there's bound to be one lying somewhere around this mess."

  
"You didn't bring one?" 

  
"I forgot okay."

  
"Here you hold it." Bucky shoves the box shape contraption towards Clint and dug out a superglue from his pocket, it made out for good emergency first aid with open cuts when there's no proper med kit available. Of all the people he had to be in love with it had to be this idiot blond with an obsession with the color purple.

  
"Uhhh Bucky?" Clint shakily called out. 

  
"What!? what the– whadya do!?" a bright blue flash consumed the pair, leaving the mysterious box half-destroyed lying on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint beeing a lovable idiot

It took some time for Bucky to regain consciousness, it took another few seconds for him to take in his surroundings.

"What the fuck!?" Staring right at him were two gigantic beady eyes off an ant, which can't be right since last he check ants were a lot smaller than him but this one dwarfed him by a few inches...wait ants are less than a fucking centimeter long, what the fuck? And this was the time he noticed his surroundings. Everything was too big. He looked down on his self then around, down and then around again. He wasn't panicking, nope not at all. He's the fucking Winter Soldier, feared by many and a god damn mother fucking Avenger. He'd been shot at, blown, stabed abd been brought so many times at the brink of death and he hasn't panicked once at any of those instances. So he totally wasn't panicking even though his body language said otherwise.

He was broken out of his not mental breakdown when he heard a screech, right, there was a giant ant. Should he be concerned by it? He probably should since it was larger than him. When he turned around he immediately jumped into action when he saw the same ant dragging the unconscious purple bruised ridden lump that was his boyfriend.

"Hey!" he shouted running after it and grabbing Clint by his wrist. Clint stirred in to consciousness at the sensation of being pulled apart.

"Wha???" Came the unintelligible grumbling from the archer.

"Clint thank God your awake, maybe you could help me not make you ant food or whatever this fucking pest has planed for you!" And Bucky pulled once more jolting the blonde into full consciousness. 

"What the heck is that!?" Panicked the blonde as he struggled to kick the thing of it's grip on him. 

"Get it off me!!"

"I'm already trying!"

"Then try harder!" With an annoyed grunt the ex hydra assasin let go of Clint.

"Buckyyyy what are you doing! Help me out here!" 

"Shut up!" Shouted Barnes before taking off on a run towards the ant and punching it with his vibranium arm. It worked since it released his boyfriend. The ant let out a screech, arching it's body upward before retreating at a small seam on the floor.

"You okay?" he asked as he helped the blonde up.

"Yeah, m' good. So mind telling me what the hell was that!? Did Lang let loose another one of his giant ants? Should we call pest control again? Because that wasn't cool."

"It wasn't Lang, look around."

"Did he enlarged everything in the room?" Bucky resisted the urge to face palm instead he let out a long sigh.

"Idiot. It's not that everything grew big but we're the one that shrunk."

"That sucks..."

"Yeah, you were about to be food but how the hell did we ended up like this? What was the last thing you remember?"

"Uhh you made me hold the thingy-majig while you were looking for super glue...oh..."

"Clint, " the soldier growled "what did you do?"

"I might have pressed the big red button."

"Didn't Stevie warned you not to press anymore red buttons after the thing that happened in the hellicarrier?"

"Uhhh but it was calling out to me to press it! And Tony should have known better. He knows I like to press big shiny buttons, it's my kryptonite! Especially red ones." This time Barnes didn't stop to hesitate in cradling his face in his hand.

"I'm dating an idiot, figures." Clint just grinned at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow took me a few weeks to write something so short... Yeah, got no excuse.
> 
> If anyone's interested here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09) (which I'm new to) and [my tumblr](https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short but I'll make the next chapter a bit longer though I still don't know where I'm going with this.hope you enjoyed.


End file.
